It Has Finally Come 2: Guardians
by Star Of The Sacred Sword
Summary: After 2 years of waiting, the second series of "It Has Finally Come" is here! This series will be longer, mysterious, tear jerking and with a lot more action! Please R&r, and finally, enjoy! Chapter 8 up! New chapter every Friday!
1. The Appearance of Strike

Hi, guys! I'm back, and with an all new series! The sequel to "It Has Finally Come" has finally come! It has been 2 years since the first one, and you guys had no idea what Tails and Cosmo wanted to show Sonic and Amy. Before we get started, I would like to say there will be much more action in this story then the last one, and it will be longer. And disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the Sonic the hedgehog games nor stories. Well, without further ado, here is "It Has Finally Come 2: Guardians".

Sonic POV:

"Come in you two... We have something to show you." Cosmo and Tails said in unison. We walked inside to see the thing we least expected. Another hedgehog. This one with blue fur, like mine, and green quills.

"We found him this morning." Tails explained. "He was lying in the forest, so I thought we should help him. But he hasn't woken up yet..."

I looked at the strange hedgehog. He was breathing, so I knew he wasn't dead. But there was something awfully familiar about him... Something... Well, I guess it can't matter much. I thought for a bit to find a solution to their ordeal. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Maybe Screech knows something about him." I suggested. We all knew Screech had a mysterious past, so it just might be.

"Oh, yeah." Cosmo said, remembering. "We thought so too, and we tried calling him, but he didn't answer."

"Hey," Tails said, getting to close for comfort. "Sonic, can you go to see Screech? It would mean a lot to us..."

I backed away and sighed. "Yeah, okay." I turned to Amy, "You wanna come with?"

"No thanks." Amy replied, "Can I just stay here for a bit?" She asked, turning to Cosmo and Tails.

"Of course!" Tails said, enthusiastically.

"Amy, you're always welcome." Cosmo said quietly, but you could hear a tint of excitement in her voice. I assumed they were happy because they don't usually have company. But it also could be that they felt they weren't in the story enough last time. Either way, it doesn't matter.

I made sure Amy was comfortable before I left. Screech lived on a hill not too far from Tails' house. Well, at least, it didn't take that long for _me_ to get there. Anyway, Screech liked secluded places for some reason. I think it's because he doesn't like to get involved in big events. I can tell he had a rough time in his past.

Anyway, once I arrived at Screech's house, I knocked on the door exactly 7 times. Seven times because Amy, Tails and I are the only ones who know Screech's favorite number is seven. Which means he would know it was one of us. I heard a sound from inside that made me think he was thrashing around. A black hedgehog with blue stripes on his quills quickly opened the door.

"Sonic?" He questioned, "What brings you here?"

"Well, you see, Screech..." I explained the situation to him. I left out Amy's pregnancy, because I wasn't sure if she wanted him to know. Besides that, everything was true. Screech gave me a weird look once I told him about the new hedgehog.

"Take me to this new hedgehog." Screech ordered. I did as he said and brought him back to Tails' house. Screech looked at the new hedgehog in horror. He shook his head and looked at us.

"Alright, I have some explaining to do." Screech sighed. "You see, I am not from this dimension. And Neither is this hedgehog here. I arrived in this dimension thanks to a time machine malfunction, and was never able to return. This hedgehog here is named Strike. And he was one of my comrades. However, it doesn't seem he arrived here with a time machine malfunction like me... But a much more dangerous way." Screech looked at Strike and closed his eyes.

"It seems there is a tear in space and time."

So a new hedgehog named Strike appeared, Screech seems to know him from his past, and there seems to be a tear in space and time. Seems like things are not going as planned. R&r, and stay tuned for more thrilling chapters!


	2. The Capture of Sonic

Hi, guys! Chapter 2 of "It Has Finally Come 2: Guardians" is here! Review: A blue and green hedgehog appeared in the forest and Tails and Cosmo helped him. Later, Sonic and Amy came over to tell them she was pregnant. Tails and Cosmo showed them the mysterious hedgehog, but they didn't know who he was. Sonic went to get Screech and brought him to Tails' house. Screech then explained that him and the mysterious hedgehog where from another dimension, and that there is a tear in space and time. Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone else in this story, other then Screech and Strike. So without further ado, here's Chapter 2!

Screech POV:

"There seems to be a tear in space and time." I told them. They looked at me as if I was crazy, except for Tails. He looked as if something magnificent happened. Tails seems an awful lot like... Him... Back in my own dimension.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. She seemed quite worried. More worried than anyone else. I wonder why...

"Well, you see, Strike must have somehow fallen into a hole that makes an illegal pathway between our dimensions. The reason for it's appearance is something I do not know." I explained to her. She looked like she understood, but something was off.

"Well, if that's the case, cant he just go back through it?" Sonic asked.

"It is highly dangerous to go through the tear. And who knows where it could be. It could be anywhere in this universe." I told him, hoping those where the last of the questions.

"Well, then, how can he return?" Tails asked.

"Well, if you can build a dimensional return device, we might be able to return, but I am not sure you can do it." I said.

Tails thought for a minute and then sighed. "I don't have that kind of technology..."

"Well..." Said a mysterious voice, "I just might know someone who does." Strike sat up, his green quills springing to life. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Screech, long time no see. How have you been these last few years?" He asked.

"Never mind that. But are you saying that-" Screech said, being interrupted by Strike.

"Yep. Darkhold fell threw the tear as well. But unfortunately, I don't know where he is. We fell in at the same time, so he cant be too far away."

"Okay then!" Sonic said energetically. "We'll help find your friend!"

"It will be hard, he is one confusing guy. His name is Darkhold. In my universe, he is the technical specialist for a group of people called "The Guardians". He is quite the oddball." I explained.

"That means he'll stick out!" Sonic said, "Enough chatter! Lets go find him!"

And then something strange happened. The door locked. Tails tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, we heard Amy scream. We turned around and saw a dark blob come out of the wall. It grew multiple hands and grabbed Sonic, Tails and Cosmo. It was about to take Amy, but Strike snapped his fingers and the hand that was reaching toward Amy caught on fire. The dark thing hissed and disappeared, taking Sonic and the others with it.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled. "What was that? Where did it take Sonic?" Amy questioned.

"It was something called a "Shadow" in my universe. It appeared during Screech's disappearance, so he wouldn't know about them." Strike explained. "It seems something is preventing us from finding Darkhold quickly. And that something is controlling the shadows."

"I see." I said, "But where did it take Sonic?"

"Possibly inside the tear." Strike said. "I have a device that can take us to anything tearing up the space time continuum, But it is awfully dangerous in there. I'm not sure we would make it out alive. Do you still want to go in there?"

"Yes." Amy said, answering for both of us. "Sonic needs our help, so lets help him!"

"As you wish. And Screech," Strike looked at me and threw me a sword. "It may not be your old one, but it will do. You will need a weapon. It will be very dangerous in there. Amy-"

"I have my hammer, I don't need any other weapon then that." Amy said, interrupting. I could tell she was dead serious.

"Very well." Strike pressed a button, and our surroundings changed. We appeared in a brand new place. A dark place. A place I would be scared to death of if I was ten. Where death is ignored. A scary place indeed.


	3. The Voice of Amy

Hi Guys! Long time no see! Chapter 3 is here!

Strike: Like always, He owns no characters except me, Screech, Darkhold, and one last one to see.

Screech: She doesn't appear in this chapter, though. And she's awesome too.

Me: Too many details already, Screech. Now, sit back and enjoy chapter 3 of, "It Has Finally Come 2: Guardians"!

Strike's POV:

I used a vortex manipulator I obtained from Starn back at my universe. Starn was one of the big-wigs of the guardians. Starn never told me where he got it, though. Well, anyway, we arrived in the dimensional plane in the tear. It was a dark place, and awfully cold. I looked at Amy and saw she was shivering. I would've gave her my jacket, however, my clothes seem to have disappeared in the dimensional change. I wonder if Darkhold experienced the same thing.

Screech seemed to be covered though. He pulled out a piece of paper and muttered some Norse words and conjured up a cape on top of the paper. Probably a trick he learned a long time ago. I only knew Screech for a short time. He disappeared soon after I joined the guardians. It seems that when people enter this dimension, the physical features change. In my dimension, I was a human. Now, however, it seems I was turned into a hedgehog.

Screech wrapped the blanket around Amy and she looked at him. He smiled.

"It wouldn't be right to leave you cold." He said, with a mischievous smile on his face. "After all, your baby could freeze."

He said that last part weirdly. Like he had his own little secret with that sentence. Then he walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Lets get started looking for everyone, shall we?" We started to walk while Amy followed closely. She was humming a song that, for some reason, I found strangely familiar. It reminded me of a girl I knew a while back. Before I became a Guardian. She carried a bird with her that played a song she really liked. I believe it was a canary. One day, the bird' song stopped, despite all of her efforts to keep it going. She was devastated. But I guess it was inevitable.

There wasn't much to see here. It was almost pitch black, but since I am the god of fire, that wasn't much of a problem. The problem was it was pretty much empty. No sign of life.

"Hey," I said, looking toward Amy, "Where is your hammer, anyway? I just started to think about it and-"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Screech said.

Amy started giggling and, for once, I thought one thing about that blue hedgehog earlier. That he is one lucky guy.

I looked at a device I carry around to sense life signatures. There was no sign of any life other then our own. And then, suddenly, a faint signature appeared. But something was wrong about it. It was traveling abnormally fast. Much faster than a normal human. And then I realized what it was. I quickly turned around.

"You two! Get your weapons ready! Something is approaching! Something _fast_! And I'm sure I know what it is!" I yell at them. But Amy seems to be stuck on the word _fast_. A smile grows on her face.

"Do you think it's Sonic? He is the fastest thing alive! That could very likely be him!" Amy said, hopes raised to high for changing her mind.

"It's not Sonic! You have to get your hammer now! Before it's too late! It'll be here any second!" I yell at her. She didn't seem to be convinced, though.

Suddenly my fire burnt out. The place turned pitch black. I tried to bring back my fire, but it wouldn't come back no matter how hard I tried. And then Amy screamed. We called out her name, but then the silence returned. My fire returned and an evil laugh rang threw the darkness. It was ear splitting. But the voice was unmistakable. The thing I was afraid of had gotten Amy, and now I know exactly what it is. And why it has that voice.

The voice of Amy Rose.


	4. The Unknown of Screech

Disclaimer, I do not own anyone from the Sonic The Hedgehog Franchise. I only own Screech and Strike. Please enjoy Chapter 4.

Amy's POV

A few years ago, Maria was dating Shadow. So she was unavailable. It was before she met shadow, and she was on a walk. A couple boys walked up to her and started to hit on her. She was always too nice to turn boys down, so she didn't know what to say. I then jumped in between her and the boys and said,

"She's not interested. Leave her alone."

The boys gave a sour look, but left anyway. Maria smiled.

"Thank you Amy. I really appreciate you doing this for me. Believe it or not, I have actually grown quite dependent on you. Thank you so much Amy." Maria said.

"Oh, um... Its no big deal. I am happy to do it!" I told her. We laughed and then headed home, while I told her about Sonic.

XXXX

I woke up in a red room, unsure of where I was. And then I heard a voice that sounded just like my own.

"I was so lonely many years ago. But then I was kidnapped and, to my luck, the love of my life came to save me." The voice said, "During those years where I chased Sonic, I met my friends Maria and Cosmo. I was envious of them both. Cosmo because her love fell for her at first sight, and Maria because... Well, she's hot. And she was always getting hit on. So when she said she depended on me, it made me so giddy! And it also made me realize, I don't need her. She needed me. And also, I always want Sonic to be happy. So happy... But sadly, the day before the wedding, my doctor told me I was unable to have kids. But how could I tell Sonic that? So, I lied to him about my pregnancy. I decided to fake it until ninth months from now, and then adopt in secret."

I looked around in horror, unable to speak. Who was this person? How did they know this? And then I heard footsteps. I threw my hammer in the direction of the steps. A few seconds later, it came flying back. I caught it and then someone appeared out of the darkness. A human.

She had light brown hair and wore a red jumpsuit. She had light green eyes and held a hammer similar to mine. Only bigger and darker. She smiled at me and spoke in my voice. "Well, that wasn't very nice."

I forced myself to speak, "Just who are you? And how do you know all about me? Even stuff I've never told anyone?"

She laughed in a deafening voice. "Isn't it obvious? Hasn't your so called "friend" Screech told you a thing?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You really don't know? He can find Sonic with just a snap of his fingers. You want to know who I am? Once you find out who Screech is, it will all become clear."

Who is Screech? How much do I know about him? How much of his past is a lie? Can he really find Sonic that quickly? All these questions flooded into my head. Then the human laughed.

"I can see everything you're thinking of. And it is soooo funny!"

"I have had enough of your games! If you won't tell me who you are, I will just have to beat it out of you!" I yelled.

I jumped at her and swung my hammer, but my attack missed. I swung again, and it missed again. One by one, my attacks kept missing. I was able to corner her, so when I swung my hammer I thought it would definitely hit, but she somehow warped and my hammer got stuck in the wall. She then swung her own hammer at me from behind. I jumped out of the way just in time, but left my hammer in the wall.

"I have to say, that was fun. And for it being so fun, I will tell you who I am." She gave a mischievous smile and pointed her hammer at me. "I am a shadow of your true inner self." She then gave her deafening laugh another go and then stopped suddenly, "Now let the real fun begin!"


	5. The Return of Tails (Part 1)

Chapter 5:

Amy's Shadow's POV:

Why did I reveal my identity to her? Easy. She deserved it. Even though she's my real self, she's a weakling. And she doesn't have anyone to help her too. This fight is going to be a cakewalk. I started to attack her rapidly because she dropped her weapon. At first, she seemed impossibly evasive. But then I realized her pattern, and was able to knock her across the room. She fell onto the floor, unable to stand.

"How... Can you be so strong..." She choked.

"How, you ask?" I said, chuckling, "It's simple. I can use the same power as you, only the power I use is one you haven't awakened yet."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Here's an example: A god is born, unable to use godly powers. The god then needs to awaken those powers. It's the same with hedgehogs and humans. We shadows can use that power before it is awakened. You understand?" I answered.

She stood up and smiled. "I get it." She said, "So, to beat you, I just have to awaken that power?"

"Yes, but it's not that easy. If you were to awaken it all of a sudden, you wouldn't be able to control it." I warned her. I don't know why, I just did. I guess it's because I didn't want her to lose control.

"I don't care! As long as I can defeat you, I will do whatever it takes!" She yelled. It was too late. She had already made up her mind.

A moment of silence went by before she jumped at me. Even though she was weaponless, she started to attack. Punching and kicking, but like before, none hit. It was obvious she didn't know how to awaken her power.

"I have had enough." I said. I grabbed her fist and spun her, resulting in her head hitting the ground. I must have hit hard, because she was unconscious. I raised my hammer and smiled. "Goodbye, Amy Rose."

I started to lower my hammer, but then a voice told me to stop. It was a familiar voice. Recognized it quickly. The one person I least expected has showed up.

A sword shined in the shadows behind me. I spun around quickly. This person was more dangerous then Amy could ever be. The one person I neglected. The one I forgot about.

The two tailed fox, Tails.

"You shouldn't have hurt my friend..." He said, "Now, I'm going to have to kill you..." He looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry."

He jumped at me and swung his sword in an incredibly unique style. I was unable to predict his movements, unlike Amy. Before I knew it, he had already cut me. I was very surprised. Before they were put in here, Tails had never even held a sword. And now he has mastered it? What is going on?

And then it came to me. The only way for someone to learn something that fast is a very dangerous thing.

He has fully awakened his power.

I didn't expect it to be a sword, of all things. He swung at me from the right. I almost blocked it, but then he threw it to the other hand, and cut me directly in the stomach. I then realized the sword style wasn't unique at all. It was the sword style of a man in a TV show named "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!". He must have learned it from there.

This isn't good. If things continue like this, I might really end up dead. I have to retreat.

"You may have won this round, but don't think it's over." I said. I jumped back into the shadows and used a teleport. I teleported back to my masters room. The swordsman of the Lucifer sword, Ceneaz.

"I am sorry, Master... I have failed..." I reported.

"Do not worry," Ceneaz said, "It is not over yet. For, it has just begone. And everything is going as planned. All we have to do now is wait and watch. I will dispatch you on your next attempt once the time is right."

"Yes, Master. And Sonic?" I asked.

"Ah, yes." Ceneaz replied, "Would you go check on him?"

"Yes, Master."

I walked into a prison room with exactly five cells. All in the shape of a square, and one in the center. Inside the center one, lays a dreary blue hedgehog, crying himself to sleep...


	6. The Return of Tails (Part 2)

Chapter 6:

Tails POV:

Amy awoke soon after the shadow fled. She looked around and saw me with a sword. She looked at me for a second, then ran to me and hugged me.

"Tails..." She cried, "You're okay..."

"Yes, I am. And it seems time reacts strangely in the tear, because I have been here for a least a week. And look at my watch." I said. I showed her my wrist. Instead of my watch telling the time, It was showing numbers that didn't belong together, and then it would change completely.

"Wait..." She stopped me, "If you've been here a week, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, that's a long story. I might as well start from when I got up." I said, sitting down.

"Okay, so this is how it all started." I told her.

XXXXXX

I woke up in a grassy field at nighttime. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. I thought back to what I last remember... The strange hedgehog named Strike... Screech coming to our home... A black blob coming out of a wall... And then, poof. I was here.

I stood up and started walking around. I thought might be able to find something to light my way. After walking for around half an hour, I tripped over something and fell flat on my face. [Amy, stop laughing.] I got up and turned around to see what I tripped on, and I saw a hedgehog. A young, female hedgehog. She had long, light blue quills and a black shirt with jeans. She had a sword strapped onto her back.

"Wah!" I yelled, startled. "I-is she dead?!" I asked. Nobody answered, mostly because nobody was there. I checked her pulse, and then let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't dead, just unconscious.

"I better find some shelter, if she stays out here, she could get a cold. I flew up and looked around for any sort of light, other then the moon. Then I saw a cabin, just a few yards away. I picked up the girl and ran to the cabin. When I walked in, there was nothing. No furniture, no firewood, no running water. It seems like it was just moved out of. I found a couple blankets in the closet and set the softest one down on the floor, and then laid the girl atop it. I took her sword and put it on the other end of the room. I didn't want her feeling uncomfortable. She looked really cute... And I could just... No, no, NO! I have a girlfriend and I will NOT cheat on her.

I went to have a look around. There were two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Oh, and a bathroom. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. It didn't seem like there was any food.

"Looks like I have to go find some food." I said to myself. But then I remembered the girl. I couldn't leave her all alone. I decided to go find food later.

After waiting a few hours, the girl finally woke up. She sat up holding her head. As soon as she saw me she reached behind her, like she was planning to grab a sword. But there was nothing there.

"You..." She said, with anger in her voice, "What have you done with my sword?! Answer me!" She obviously needed the sword to defend herself, so I tossed it to her.

"I am not planning to hurt you." I told her, it didn't seem to reassure her, though. "Listen, my name is Miles. Miles Tails Prower. I am a two tailed fox. I'm a good guy, and I just found you outside a couple hours ago. I took you in here so you would have shelter."

She looked at me strangely and then sheathed her sword.

"My name is Vanessa. I am human. However, I fell into a crack by accident a little while ago and ended up here. This sword here has the ability to control a dangerous race known as shadows. However, it slowly consumes me whenever I use it." She told me, with a begrudging voice.

"Thanks for you help." Vanessa said, "If there's any way I can repay you, just give me a shout." She ran out of the cabin and disappeared. I ran out after her, but by the time I got outside, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, she sure is quick." I said. I somehow knew that this wasn't the end. That somehow, I would see her again. And I was dead right.

XXXXXX

Ceneaz sighed with boredom in his throne room. While inside a prison behind him, a blue hedgehog was planning.

Sonic positioned himself in a balled up form. He then spun so fast it made a hole in the floor. He quickly dug his way out of the cell, and underground. Now that he has escaped, he just had to find somewhere to go. He quickly changed direction so that he was no longer anywhere near the prison. After half an hour of digging, he heard a voice.

"Amy!" One yelled.

"Amy!" Another yelled. This one sounded like Screech.

"Its no use." The other one said. "We cant find her anywhere."

Suddenly, before he could hear any more, something grabbed him from behind and put a cloth in front of his mouth. He fainted, seeing a glimpse of dark blue hair.


	7. The Leave and Return Of Vanessa

Chapter 7:

Vanessa's POV:

That two tailed fox earlier was nice, but he was too weak. It saddens me to have to leave him, but I must do what must be done.

"Thanks for the help." I said, standing up. "If there's anything I can do for you, just give me a shout." I ran out of the cabin. I knew he was going to follow me, so I drew my sword and used it to turn myself into a shadow. Not the monster, I mean the... Well, basically, it was like I was invisible but my shadow wasn't, get it?

Anyway, after changing into a shadow, I was able to sneak away. I ran off until I was far enough that he wouldn't see me. I sheathed my sword and turned back into a human... er... hedgehog. I walked for a while, looking for anything... well, anything that moved. After looking for what seemed like days, I was unable to find a thing. I decided to rest. I surveyed my surroundings to find I was in the middle of what looked like Lake Powell in Utah.

This was strange. It seems the tear can manipulate surroundings based on actual places in the universe. It's as if it were making me warp from one point to another uncontrollably. I assume time works the same way. For example, even though it feels like I haven't been here for more than a couple hours, when I go out, I could have been gone for only a second or maybe a year.

This isn't good. At this rate, I'll be dead by either the shadows or a wrong step and I plummet into hell. Or worse.

I then realized something. The tear is like a maze. And the farther I get, the closer to the exit I get to. However, which way do I take? I don't have a map, nor do I have a compass or anything of the sort. I started to worry. Then I got an idea. Someone must have a map, all I have to do is find them. I drew my sword and located all the shadows in the area. There were about a hundred. But even so, they could lead me right to the leader.

I ran toward the closest shadow and found myself in a desert far from any lakes. A shadow was standing about five feet away from me. The shadow had blonde hair a green eyes. He also had a gun sheathed at his waist.

"Sure is hot today, isn't it?" He said, wiping his forehead of sweat.

"What's your name, shadow?" I asked him, drawing my sword.

"My name?" He looked at me like I had just made a joke. "You know full well that shadows don't have names. In fact, you know that better than anyone, shadow girl."

"You know what I meant. Who are you copying?"

"I guess you could say my name is Miles." He said smiling.

A memory flashed in my mind.

_"My name is Miles. Miles Tails Prower." The two tailed fox said._

"You're copying that fox?!" I asked him, furiously.

"Yes I am! And I can do more then that!" He snapped his fingers and the surroundings changed. It became a forest. Tails' shadow smiled.

"My power is to make any kind of game a reality. A murder is about to take place. There is a town just north of here. One of the people living there is the murderer. I have place you and my real self in this game chamber. You have three days to find the murderer or else you will die. Along with my real self, as well. And as a bonus," He snapped his fingers and I became a human again. My hair changed into short, black hair. I wore a teenage mutant ninja turtles shirt with jeans. Exactly what I wore before I fell into the crack. After examining myself, I looked back at Tails' shadow, but he was gone.

I sighed and headed north. After walking for about half an hour, I arrived at a small town. Where the buildings were made of wood and the road was unpaved. I looked around at people. They were all human. However, every one of them had a murderous look in there eyes. As far as I was concerned, they were all suspects. At the other end of the town, I saw Tails' shadow. I ran up to him.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. He turned around with a questionable look on his face. Then I realized, this wasn't Tails' shadow, this was Tails himself!

"Wait a minute, that voice... Is that you Vanessa?" He asked. Before I could answer, I heard a scream.

"What was that?!" I yelled. I ran to the entrance of the town to find seven people gathered around a girl, dead, laying on the ground. And then, I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like Tails' shadow.

"And the clock starts... Now."


	8. The Past, Present and Shadow

Season 2; Chapter 1:

? POV:

When was I born? I was never really born from any whom or biologically at all. I was born as a homunculus. I was made inside of a canister. My first glimpse of the world was a laboratory. This laboratory had men and women alike, laying in beds like the one I was in. There were two beds that were empty. I had the knowledge of how to understand and speak the English language implemented inside of my head. I walked out into what looked like a courtyard.

There were two boys my age dueling with wooden swords. After 5 minutes, they took a break. A black haired boy walked up to me after fighting.

"Hi there!" He said cheerfully, "You must be a new arrival." I looked at his sword. It had the Letter inscribed on it. He took notice to my seeing the letters and laughed. "That's my name. Or, at least, the number my name lists on the Andromeda galaxy name chart. My real name is #64. The boy I fought over there is #79, Rokumosa. What about you?"

I didn't know what to say, so I tilted my head and stared at him questionably. He realized what this meant and told me to look at my hand. I did as he said and the number 55 was written on it.

"It says... 55." I told him. He stared at me strangely.

"The name chart goes from 60 to 120, so 55 is not on the charts..." He explained. Rokumosa overheard that statement and walked over to confirm the situation.

"You must be the special one Raul talked about. He said that he made you special. He had hopes that you could wield the sword of electricity and use its power to the full extent." Rokumosa said clearing up the situation. I looked at him, not understanding what he meant. He then told me the the place I was in was called "Sanctuary", and it was were certain homunculus were born. The homunculus were made to wield weapons known as the "Swords of Destiny", or, "Elementals". The Elementals were strange swords recently discovered. They have the ability to utilize certain powers.

Afterward, they decided to name me, but couldn't think of any names. After some arguing between the three of us, we decided on my name.

The name Neil.

XXXXXXXX

Tails POV:

The townsfolk offered a house for me to stay in for a while. I was shaken by the fact a murder took place. Vanessa said we had to figure it out... but how? From what I could see, there were bite marks on her body, as well as an arrow in her head, an apple by her side, and ground beef in her hand. I could tell this wouldn't be easy.

Vanessa and I decided to question the townsfolk tomorrow before dark. I just don't know what to do... For a while I lay down in my bed, unable to sleep. I started to wonder where Cosmo is. I hoped she was okay... I asked Vanessa if she had seen her, but she said no.

I started to worry. I was scared she had died. After some time, I did drift off to sleep. Dreaming of Cosmo.

XXXXXXXX-2

Sonic's POV:

I awoke in a dark room, strapped to a table. A young boy stood over me. He had dark blue hair, a black jacket, a hat, and was human. He saw me and smiled.

"I'm glad you're awake, Sonic." The boy said. He was not 18, based on his voice. "I am another form of yourself." He told me, "I don't want to hurt you. It's just Ceneaz was on your trail."

I started to struggle, and he started to worry and quickly untied me. He apologized and sat silently.

"Who is Ceneaz, by the way?" I asked him. He looked down at his shoes.

"He is the ruler of the shadows. We were all fine until he came along and filled most of us with rage. Some of us, however, ignored him. We now protect all we can from suffering."

"What is a shadow?" I asked him. He then realized He made no sense to me.

"A shadow is ones true innermost feelings. It is created when a person is born. Ceneaz took advantage of our numbers and are trying to use us to get rid of your race." He explained.

"Why is Ceneaz doing this?"

He sat silent. It was clear he did not know the answer.


End file.
